


Something Unexpected

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Glee season 4. Set when they're all around 20. </p><p>In which Sebastian isn't that bad of a guy, Eli C. has no clue what's going on, Blaine expects the worst, and Kurt can't wait to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

They’re at a restaurant for a Warbler reunion dinner when Blaine sees him. 

Never in Blaine’s mind had it dawned on him that he’d have to face his past in a literal sense. 

And, of course. Of _course_. He’s Sebastian’s date. 

The funny thing is, Sebastian and Blaine and Kurt have all sort of made their amends. Kurt and Sebastian will never be the best of friends, and Blaine will never really forget the shitty things Sebastian did as a teenager. But he also can’t forget the shitty things he did at seventeen, and with all the wisdom of a freshly turned twenty year old he tries to embrace the fact that when Sebastian said he turned a new leaf, he actually kind of did. The three of them are in a good enough place that when Nick tells Blaine Sebastian has already RSVP’d, Kurt and Blaine mutually decide that seeing him won’t be that bad. 

And it isn't. But Sebastian’s date... 

Blaine can tell Eli doesn’t quite remember him, but he knows that Blaine is familiar somehow. It puts a sick feeling in the pit of Blaine’s stomach to watch the easy exchange of pleasantries Kurt has with Eli, the way they shake hands and the way Eli sounds genuinely interested when Sebastian is explaining what Kurt does for a living. 

It’s actually Sebastian that catches on first. Of course he doesn’t actually know the history there, but he sees the look on Blaine’s face and his eyebrows shoot up. 

“Hey,” Sebastian says, “Why don’t Blaine and I go fetch you two lovely boys some drinks?” 

Eli rolls his eyes, not really buying the charm, which brings a genuine laugh from Kurt. Kurt gives Blaine a little half-smile and a nod, permission for Blaine to wander off with Sebastian if he’d like. 

So he follows Sebastian, and once they’re at the bar he lets Sebastian turn on him with clever, entirely too perceptive eyes. “So I take it you know Eli?” 

Blaine shrugs faintly. “How serious are you two? Before I... divulge.” 

Sebastian is taken aback, instantly understanding the implication there. “Oh. Wow. Like that, hm? Well, we’re not picking out fine china yet or anything, so I think I can handle it.” 

“It was a long time ago.” Blaine feebly tries to defend himself, feeling like shit for a different reason now, because Sebastian is really, really not the person he needs to be talking to right now. But he’s already said too much and he’s not going to be the dick that teases someone with information and then yanks it back. If Sebastian really is dating this guy seriously, he doesn’t want to be the reason Sebastian’s imagination runs wild. He tries to think of the most tactful way of explaining. “Senior year of high school, just after Kurt left for New York. I wasn’t in the best headspace and he added me on Facebook because we had some mutual friends. One thing lead to another, and we...” 

“Right.” Sebastian nods slowly. “Well, that makes sense. I met him through Nick, too. They went to camp together as kids or something. So that was... wait, is he the reason you and Kurt broke up?” 

Blaine nods miserably. Sebastian laughs. 

Sebastian’s laughter doesn’t really offer much comfort, but then Sebastian realizes it and stops. “Okay, listen, this is a pretty unfortunate coincidence, but it isn’t the end of the world. That was like three years ago.” 

“It was pretty bad, though,” Blaine says. 

“The sex?” Sebastian smirks. “Well, he’s learned a few tricks since then, I can attest.” 

Blaine does laugh then, just a little, and punches Sebastian in the arm. “You are an asshole.” 

“Watch the language or I’ll make you put a dollar in the cursing jar,” Sebastian teases. 

After a few seconds, Blaine adds. “I meant the break-up was bad.”

“I know.” Sebastian reaches out and pats Blaine on the shoulder. “But that’s life, so come on. You guys got back together. Hell, you’re getting married. It could be worse. You could have to live with the knowledge that your boyfriend actually boned the guy you spent two years pining after.” 

It’s a little jarring to hear Sebastian describe his former pursuit of Blaine as pining, but Blaine doesn’t really feel like dredging up the introspection needed to re-evaluate his casual dismissal right now. Maybe later, maybe after a little more water under the bridge.

Sebastian seems like he agrees, considering how uncomfortable he looks as soon as he says the words. 

Blaine turns toward the bartender and puts in his and Kurt’s drink orders; just a soda for him, since he’s driving, and since this isn’t a situation he wants his drunken self even remotely near. 

Kurt and Eli have been joined by a few more Warblers by the time Blaine and Sebastian get back. Kurt is, unsurprisingly, talking about wedding plans. He gets this sort of glow when he discusses their engagement that Blaine wholeheartedly adores. He lets the sound of Kurt’s voice soak through him as he stands there, slipping an arm around Kurt’s waist. Kurt leans back into his shoulder easily, without missing a beat in his description of the color scheme. No one else seems particularly fascinated with the topic at hand, but they are all amused by Kurt. 

Eli’s gaze skims back over to Blaine a couple of times, and Blaine looks anywhere but at him. 

Someone manages to redirect the conversation eventually, and when he thinks it’s polite to do so, Blaine leans over and whispers to Kurt. “I need you for a minute.” 

Kurt’s smile quirks mischievously, but whatever innuendo was resting on his tongue fades when he sees the look Blaine is giving him. He abandons his mostly empty drink and follows Blaine outside. “Oh, it’s cold. Is this going to take long? I can go get my coat-” 

“It’s Eli,” Blaine blurts out. He take a moment to compose himself while Kurt stares at him. “Eli is the - the guy.” 

Kurt gets it. He gets it right away, judging by the sudden tense set of his shoulders and drawn line of his mouth. Still, he says, “What?” like he wants to be wrong. 

“I don’t even think he remembers,” Blaine admits. “That’s how little it mattered. But it was him, and I just didn’t want to - to hide that from you. I swear I had no idea he’d be here, Kurt.” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine’s hand, fingers already chilled. The shock blends into and then sort of fades from his default stubborn expression, jaw jutted out and eyes a touch harder, like his shields are up. “How would you have known? I’m glad you told me. I was... well. I’m glad.” 

Blaine bites his bottom lip, not wanting to say anything, unsure of how accepting Kurt is being of this. He’s not sure if he should trust that Kurt won’t explode any minute now. All he can think right now is that look on Kurt’s face years ago, when he’d first confessed. 

But Kurt doesn’t. He just holds steady, holds Blaine’s hand, and doesn’t divert his eyes. “Blaine,” he says, voice gentler with effort. “Stop that. I can tell you’re freaking out right now.” 

Blaine nods shakily. “I kind of am.” 

“We can leave if you’d like?” Kurt offers. “But we don’t have to. Not because of me.” 

“God, I love you,” Blaine says, letting go of Kurt’s hand to step forward and draw him into a tight hug. One of Kurt’s hands cups the back of Blaine’s neck and he can feel the icy kiss of cold metal where Kurt’s ring touches him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

“You loved me,” Kurt says, smiling now. Blaine asks that question, or makes that statement, a few times a month even though Kurt spent ages trying to drill the habit out of him. He’s realized that Blaine might always need a reminder like that once in awhile, so Kurt just tries to vary the answers. “Okay, let’s go back inside, because I absolutely die of hypothermia.” 

Blaine laughs and lets Kurt reclaim his hand as they walk inside. Sebastian looks over when they walk in, pointedly looking down at their clasped hands and then smiling at Blaine. 

Blaine smiles back.


End file.
